


No one does it better

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, future!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam ha ventitré anni e non sa ancora fare il nodo alla cravatta. Zayn si sta per sposare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one does it better

**Author's Note:**

> La colpa è di Zineb. La colpa è sempre sua. E di Valeria.

  "Cristo, Liam. Sembra ti sia morto il cane."  
La voce di Louis lo raggiunge nonostante la musica forte e ritmata del club in cui si trovano. Liam si limita a trangugiare il resto del suo drink, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Nah, Loki sta benissimo" risponde Niall al suo posto mentre sul viso gli si disegna una strana espressione consapevole.  
"Era un modo di dire, Ni. Sono settimane, forse anche mesi, che Liam ha questa faccia da cristo sofferente in croce incollata alla faccia. Sta iniziando a deprimere anche me" dice Louis e Liam vorrebbe solo farlo tacere. Dio, lo sa anche lui di non essere il massimo della compagnia ma non per questo bisogna farglielo presente. Zayn si sta per sposare e questa è una motivazione più che valida al suo comportamento - o alla sua mancanza di reazioni.  
"Non parlare di me come se non fossi qua" è la risposta, forse un po' troppo aspra a giudicare dalla smorfia contrariata di Louis.  
Zayn rientra in quel momento, sorridente come mai si ricorda di averlo visto. E questo lo ferisce, perché, Cristo, non è possibile che solo lui ci stia male. Non è possibile che solo lui sia costretto a sentire come se avesse mille chiodi piantati nel petto ogni volta che ci ripensa.  
"Lunga questa sigaretta" commenta Louis e Liam vorrebbe ancora farlo stare zitto.  
Una mano calda gli si posa sul ginocchio e una stretta leggera gli fa capire che Niall è dalla sua parte. Niall sa cosa gli si sta agitando nella testa e nel cuore. Liam gli sorride, ma non è sicuro che quel sorriso abbia raggiunto i suoi occhi. Vorrebbe tranquillizzarlo, dirgli che tutto va bene, che tutto andrà bene, ma non trova le parole. Gli rimangono incastrate sulla lingua perché Zayn finalmente lo sta guardando. Quando si è trasformato in una ragazzina, Liam non lo sa e vorrebbe saperlo perché ultimamente ha bisogno di certezze che non siano il matrimonio di Zayn.  
"Haz ha cercato di farmi rimorchiare una" spiega Zayn, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Come se tradissi Pezza a due giorni dal matrimonio..."  
Niall scoppia a ridere e quasi Liam vorrebbe imitarlo. Quella frase ha un che di ironico e Liam lo sa bene, sicuramente meglio di Niall.  
Zayn inclina la testa, come fa quando Liam gli bacia quel punto sul collo, appena sotto all'orecchio, che lo fa sciogliere e implorare di fare qualcosa di più. Guarda Niall come se non capisse cosa ci sia di tanto divertente nella sua frase. Lui non sa che Niall ha capito tutto, da mesi ormai. Non sa che Niall conosce alla perfezione la loro storia, quei brandelli di vita e amore consumati al riparo delle quattro pareti della camera di Liam.  
Chissà se anche Perrie conosce quel punto, se glielo bacia come fa Liam. Scuote la testa, perché è meglio se non ci pensa.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e nota che il suo bicchiere è tristemente vuoto, sembra quasi una metafora di come sarà la sua vita da quel momento in poi.  
Harry torna da loro in quel momento, buttandosi sul divanetto affianco a Louis quasi a peso morto, fornendo a Liam una sorta di distrazione momentanea dal suo mare di pensieri soffocanti.  
"Louuuuis, sono ubriaco. Portami a casa" grida un po' per sovrastare il volume della musica, fattosi ancora più alto nel frattempo. A Liam sembra tutto fuorché ubriaco, probabilmente è una scusa per rimanere da solo con Louis, come sempre.  
"Haz, non sono il tuo taxi" risponde Louis, ma la sua espressione affettuosa tradisce le sue parole. Liam non si stupirebbe se Harry mettesse il muso a quelle parole, ma Louis è veloce. Si alza e porge la mano a Harry per tirarlo in piedi a sua volta.  
"Ciao, sfigati!" li saluta, mentre Harry scuote la mano prima di abbracciare Zayn e mormorargli qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Liam guarda Niall e capisce già cosa l'altro ha in mente di fare. Infatti si alza in piedi, dandogli un'altra stretta veloce questa volta a una spalla. Saluta Zayn con un abbraccio veloce e segue Harry e Louis fuori dal locale.  
Zayn mormora qualcosa tra i denti, qualcosa che assomiglia a un "guastafeste", prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Liam.  
"Andiamo da te?" gli propone.  
Forse Liam dovrebbe imparare a dirgli di no.  
  
Il viaggio in taxi è stato fin troppo breve, considera Liam una volta arrivati davanti alla porta del suo appartamento. Le mani gli tremano leggermente mentre infila la chiave nella serratura. Zayn lo segue in silenzio all'interno e si toglie la giacca di pelle, abbandonandola sul divano. Liam gli guarda i muscoli delle braccia contrarsi e rilassarsi, seguendo il movimento. Non si rende conto di essersi avvicinato a Zayn fino a che non è a un paio di centimetri dal suo corpo e riesce a sentirne il calore nonostante i vestiti. Gli posa una mano sul fianco e Zayn fa quel passo indietro che permette ai loro corpi di toccarsi. Il contatto tra il suo petto e la schiena dell'altro gli causa un brivido. Cerca di reprimerlo, mentre con le labbra va a trovare quel punto sul collo dell'altro. Zayn inclina la testa per permetterglielo. E no, Liam pensa che tutto quello sia sbagliato, terribilmente sbagliato, eppure così giusto. Zayn si sta per sposare, ma le sue mani sono perfette sui fianchi di Zayn e le sue labbra trovano quel punto nell'esatto istante in cui si posano sulla sua pelle.  
"Andiamo in camera" gli dice Zayn. Ha la voce leggermente arrochita e Liam vorrebbe solo non farlo più parlare, ma solo gemere e gemere, e gemere ancora una volta.  
Zayn gli fa strada. Ormai conosce l'appartamento bene come il suo. Conosce ogni angolo, sa dove tiene il tè e qual è il cassetto delle posate. Soprattutto sa dove si trova camera sua e qual è il cassetto coi preservativi e il lubrificante.  
Prima di Zayn non avrebbe mai pensato di comprarlo, ora ne tiene sempre una confezione nel secondo cassetto del comodino.  
Una volta arrivati in camera, le labbra di Zayn sono sulle sue e Liam si trova a ricambiare quel bacio in maniera quasi disperata. Ha dato baci migliori di quello, ma questo sa che se lo ricorderà per parecchio. Sembra essere un groviglio confuso di labbra, denti e lingua e gemiti soffocati e Liam si lascia trasportare chiudendo le porte a quei pensieri che gli si sono affacciati nella mente.  
Lei ti bacia così? Lei ti fa gemere così? Lei ti ama così?  
Vorrebbe chiederglielo ma non ne ha il coraggio. Si limita a baciarlo, mentre con mani tremanti gli leva la maglietta, lasciandolo a petto scoperto, quei tatuaggi, che tanto gli è piaciuto baciare e tracciarne i contorni, in bella vista, sotto alle sue mani.  
Sono attimi confusi, sono attimi concitati. La maglietta e i pantaloni di Liam vanno a finire per terra in un mucchio a far compagnia agli abiti di Zayn.  
E in un attimo sono sul letto, mentre i loro corpi nudi si sfiorano. Zayn interrompe quel bacio e Liam vorrebbe solo riappropriarsi delle sue labbra, però l'altro si è già sporto verso il comodino e sta tirando fuori lubrificante e un preservativo con uno strano sorriso sul volto.  
"Voglio scoparti io questa volta" dice Zayn, ma Liam lo fa tacere. Lo fa girare e mettere in ginocchio. No, vuole godersi la sensazione di avere Zayn sotto di sé, averlo suo, alla sua mercé, ancora una volta. L'ultima forse.  
E Zayn sembra quasi capire, perché non dice più nient'altro. Si limita a gemere quando le dita di Liam, rese fredde dal lubrificante, gli si insinuano dentro iniziando a prepararlo ruvidamente. Liam non ha intenzione di essere gentile, non vuole che sia qualcosa di più dolce di quello che è in realtà.  
Al terzo dito decide di smetterla. Una sola spinta ed è dentro di lui, completamente. Forse per l'ultima volta.  
Lei questo non glielo può dare.  
  
Liam odia le cravatte. Cerca di ripassare il modo giusto per metterla, ricordandosi che la parte magra rimane più corta, quanto più corta dipende dalla cravatta. Fa passare la parte più larga attorno a quella più stretta, ma le mani gli tremano così tanto che non riesce. Il nodo è venuto uno schifo e lo deve rifare.  
Niall, affianco a lui, gli sorride. Se fosse stata una circostanza diversa, molto probabilmente l'avrebbe preso in giro perché non è possibile che a ventitré anni Liam non sappia ancora farsi un nodo da solo.  
Zayn è dietro di lui e Liam cerca di non farci caso, mentre i suoi occhi sembrano studiarlo attraverso lo specchio.  
Riprova a farsi il nodo e il lato stretto è terribilmente più lungo di quello largo. Non va bene.  
"Lascia che faccio io" gli dice Zayn, mentre Niall li guarda, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Zayn è stranamente calmo per uno che si sta per sposare. Le sue mani sono ferme mentre in pochi secondi gli fa il nodo perfettamente e gli sistema il colletto. Gli posa le mani sulle spalle, guardandolo negli occhi. Liam ha paura ad alzare lo sguardo, ma eventualmente si trova a farlo. Terribile errore. I loro sguardi si trovano e Liam sa di essersi perso in quello di Zayn.  
Vorrebbe chiedergli un sacco di cose. Vorrebbe chiedergli perché si sposa, perché con Perry, perché ha fatto l'amore con lui, perché non lo ama come lo ama lui, perché... Eppure non lo fa, ma sa che le sue domande sono facilmente leggibili nei suoi occhi. Sa benissimo che a Zayn non sfugge niente. E questo è così grave e pesante da non essere passato inosservato neppure allo sguardo disattento e perennemente distratto di Niall.  
"Liam" lo chiama Zayn, quasi sottovoce. Liam abbassa lo sguardo perché non riesce più a sostenere quello dell'altro. Tutto si è fatto più reale. Al matrimonio ormai manca sempre meno. "Lo sai... Dimmi una parola, Liam. Una sola parola e interrompo tutto...".  
Liam vorrebbe solo ridere in quel momento perché sono mesi che aspetta tutto ciò. Mesi d'inferno, mesi di tensione continua, mesi d'incubi e mesi senza riuscire a guardare in faccia Perrie. Forse però quella frase è arrivata con mesi di ritardo o forse fanno ancora in tempo... No, Liam non ci vuole pensare a quell'eventualità.  
"Faccio ancora in tempo a tirarmi indietro" gli dice Zayn, sempre sottovoce, quasi a leggergli nel pensiero.  
Liam ha ventitré anni e non sa ancora fare il nodo alla cravatta. Zayn si sta per sposare.  
O forse no.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @HyperPixie_


End file.
